


Something Dangerous (Supernatural - Crowley x Reader)

by SingingFlames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, F/M, Leashes, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Smut, not my usual thing, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingFlames/pseuds/SingingFlames
Summary: The reader asks for Crowley to help her find some excitement and he has his own ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 2350+  
> Warnings: NSFW, Smut, Oral (female receiving), Language, Bondage  
> A/N: This is for the Secret Santa exchange. My recipient requested something smutty, “the rougher and more BDSM, the better”. I hope this works! It's not my normal thing.

“This isn’t what I had in mind,” you said. Your eyes traveled over the table in front of you. Candlelight played over the slender bit of ebony silk laying on it.

Crowley chuckled, standing beside you. “Tough bird like you, where’s the challenge in just another hunt? Where’s the thrill, yeah?”

You nibbled your lip. True, you craved the adrenaline rush, longed for it. It’s why you hunted. Vamps, shapeshifters, wraiths, a dozen others, you’d fought them all. Betting your life against theirs, fighting and clawing to win, nothing matched that thrill. Nothing made you feel more alive.

But the last few weeks, hunts had dried up. You’d researched, traveled across several states, but found nothing more than a wendigo. Desperate, you’d approached Crowley with a simple request: you wanted to do something dangerous.

His answer? A silk blindfold.

You picked it up, running the smooth fabric through your fingers. Your breath caught as you considered the implications the bit of cloth held. So many possibilities. Crowley had helped the Winchesters before, but always, and only, for his own gain. Putting yourself at his mercy? What would the King of Hell do to helpless hunter? What would you do if he did? A thrill built up deep inside you. Sucking your lower lip between your teeth, you met Crowley’s gaze.

“Alright.”

“Wonderful, love.” You suppressed a shiver at the dark promise in Crowley’s voice.

He brushed his fingers across your throat and shoulder, ghosting down the length of your arm. Goose bumps rose over your flesh. With one hand caressing your knuckles, he slid the silk from your loose grip. He twirled the ends about his fingers and, with a soft smile, raised the silk over your eyes. A few gentle tugs later and the blindfold was secured.

You nibbled your lip. You felt Crowley close to you, his warmth, smelled him, a unique blend of cologne and high-end whiskey, subtle undertones of sulfur bleeding through, heard the gentle rustle of his suit. His hand - smooth, gentle - cupped your cheek, warm breath playing across your skin.

“Now, pet, rules.” Crowley traced his thumb down your jaw. “This goes only as far as you’ll let me. One word, and we stop. Do we understand one another?”

Breathless, you nodded. Your fingers twitched, eager and ready. “Now what?”

“Now, we find a more suitable venue.” Crowley’s hand, still stroking your cheek, stilled.

A wave of dizziness rocked you. Gasping, you stumbled. Crowley put an arm around you, catching you. As quickly as the vertigo had come, it drained away. Your head cleared. You left a hand against his chest as you straightened up.

Warm, humid air hugged you like a blanket. A breeze flowed over you, bringing no relief from the heat. In the distance, you heard the rustle of large leaves. Sweet, exotic scents flavored the air, flowers and fruit you’d never smelled before. You hands itched to remove the blindfold, to take in your surroundings, but you resisted.

Crowley’s arm slipped from you. Murmering to you not to move, he stepped away. You heard a sliding sound - a drawer? - and the soft clink of metal. Steps approached you.

“Tell me, darling,” Crowley said, voice soft, “do you trust me?”

“What?” you bit back a laugh. Trust, a demon? “I didn’t sign up for some strange trust exercise. Weren’t you listening?”

“Of course. You wanted to do something dangerous.” His jacket brushed against your arm. Leaning forward, he whispered your ear, “I am very dangerous.”

Despite the warmth, you shivered at the double meaning.

“Do you trust me?” he repeated. You heard the faint metallic jingle again.

You nodded, surprised that, yes, here and now, you did.

Crowley’s fingers danced over your neck, pulling a piece of heavy fabric - no leather - around it. The buckle jangled as he fastened it. Reaching up, you traced your fingers over the supple material. Your fingers found the clasp. Another metal clip was attached to a… yes, that was a leash. You ran your hand down the leather, drinking in its rich scent.

Crowley gave gentle tug on the collar. “Come, darling, if you’re ready…?”

At your nod, he pulled again, drawing you forward. You slid one cautious foot across the smooth floor, then the next. You nibbled your lip. Blindfolded, you couldn’t see where Crowley was leading you. A myriad of possibilities presented themselves, each one more tantalizing than the last.

“Stop there.”

Halting, you waited, breath catching. You felt the taut pull of the leash, as he held it tight. His fingertips skimmed across your cheek and down your throat. He played with the neckline of your shirt, fingers dipping inside. Goose bumps raced across your flesh. Gentle lips grazed over yours in a brief kiss.

The leash went slack. Both his hands traveled to your lower back, slipped under your shirt, circling over your bare skin. Moving up, he dragged the garment over your head, pulling the leash through after. He brought his hands back to your breasts, fondling them through your bra. A deft flick of the wrist later and the undergarment joined your shirt. Adroit fingers worked at your waistband, hooking around both your jeans and panties. You wiggled your hips, helping the material slide past your hips to pool by your feet. Crowley’s hands trailed down your legs to your shoes. He pulled off one, then the other. Your jeans followed and your panties and socks. A smooth wood floor greeted your newly-bared feet.

You stood, naked, fingers twitching. You longed to reciprocate, to yank Crowley’s suit and tie off him, paw at his clothes. But that wasn’t the game tonight.

“Exquisite,” Crowley whispered. You felt the leash’s weight lessen. He must have lifted it again. The leash tugged gently at your neck. “One step forward and reach down.”

You did as he asked. Blindly, you stretched your hand down. You touched a smooth fabric laying over a soft, yielding surface. A bed? And, knowing Crowley, those were satin sheets. You ran your hand over them, delighting in the silky texture.

“Climb up, kitten.”

You felt around the edge of the bed. The leash tugged again. Heartbeat racing, you pulled yourself onto the bed. On your hands and knees, you followed the gentle pull on your collar forward. The satin was sleek under your fingers; you drank in its feel, sliding your hands over it. Crowley chuckled.

“Stay there, right as you are.” Crowley’s voice sounded from the side. “Now, your hand.”

He trailed his fingers down your arm, tickling the small hairs there. You shivered, biting back a small whimper. Holding your wrist up, he wrapped a band of velvety-soft material around it. Several soft ticks sounded and something unyielding inside tightened around your wrist. You knew that noise and that grip, even muffled as it was: cuffs. A velvet-covered handcuff.

The leash skimmed over your back. Crowley flicked it, lightly snapping it across your flesh. You arched your back towards the delicious sting. You clenched the satin. His quiet footsteps tread around the bed, coming up your other side. Lifting your free hand, he fastened another velvet cuff about it.

You leaned down on your elbows, the handcuffs pulling your arms in opposite directions. A tight knot began to grow in your nethers. Nibbling your lip, you asked, “Anything else? Or are you going to tease me all night?”

“Impatient, are we now?” A low chuckle sounded behind you.

The dark promise in that laugh shot a thrill through you, straight down to your core. Desperate for contact, you clenched your thighs, squeezing down on your clit. A shaky breath escaped your lips.

“You’re killing me here.”

“But’s that the natural order, yes? Hunter, demon. Killing is expected between us.”

You heard the soft rustle of cloth. Crowley getting undressed? If only you could see… You could imagine the demon slowly pulling his tie off, then his jacket. He’d fold them and place them over a chair, or an end stand, whatever. He’d unbutton his shirt slowly, eyes never leaving your naked form. The shirt would join the jacket. Pants would follow. Shoes. Socks. You shivered at the thought.

“Almost ready. You just need one more thing,” he murmured.

Crowley’s hands, soft and warm, traveled down your thighs. You gasped, surprised by the sudden contact. The gasp turned to a low moan as he ran them back up and cupped your ass. He squeezed, fingers dimpling your flesh. Clenching the sheets, you leaned back into his grip.

“You like that, darling? Try this.”

He slipped his hands in between your legs and gently eased your knees apart. The sudden air was cool against your moist pussy. You hummed, eager. One of Crowley’s hand’s vanished from you, while the other slid down to just above your knee. He latched another leather band, similar to your collar, around your lower thigh. Hidden behind the blindfold, you furrowed your brow. Was that another cuff? Shouldn’t that go around your ankle?

Crowley shifted your legs farther apart and fastened a strap on your other thigh. You tried to shift your weight but your legs were set apart, fixed and unable to close, even a little. A giggle escaped you.

“What is that?” you asked.

“A spreader. I do hope you enjoy it.”

The bed dipped down. Crowley’s hands found your ass again, massaging your cheeks. He kissed one side, then the other, beard rough against your skin. The second kiss lingered. His mouth slipped open and he nipped you. Breathing heavy, you dipped your forehead onto the sheets.

“Stop teasing already.”

His hands eased around your waist, fingers skimming over the stubble of your bush. “What do you say, love?”

“Goddammit, please!”

Crowley hummed. “Such sweet nothings.”

“Crowley…”

You gasped as his tongue found the back of your knee. He alternated between licks and kisses, sliding up your thigh. His hands gripped you, holding you still. He grazed his teeth over your inner thigh, ending in a kiss on your pussy. You moaned.

It’d been so long since anyone had touched you and, damn, Crowley knew how to touch a girl.

His tongue flicked over your folds. Once, twice and a third time. On the third swipe, his tongue slipped in between the flesh, glancing over your clit, sending a exquisite shock through you. You shuddered. Needing to hold something, needing some kind of leverage, you wrapped your hands around the handcuff chains. They rattled as you yanked against them.

Fingers digging into your ass, he spread you wide. You couldn’t hold back your whimper. His tongue glided over your pussy, slow and deliberate, starting at your clit and sliding back to delve into you. You rocked your hips, warmth building deep in your gut, spreading out through your limbs. He lapped at you, faster and faster. His tongue dove farther inside you. You grunted, grinding against his face. He swirled his tongue around your clit, then drew it in his mouth and sucked on it.

You cried out. Waves of pleasure crashed through you, infused you, as your orgasm rolled over you. You thrust your hips backwards, muscles clenched as you rode it out. You panted, face buried in the sheets. Sweat trickled down your face, your sides. You trembled.

“Fuck, Crowley,” you muttered, breathless.

“That was the plan.”

The bed shifted. Crowley’s hands left your ass; one snaked over to grab your hip, the other lifted the leash from where it lay against your back. It tugged tight against your throat, lifting your head. His hand guided your hip backwards. The tip of his cock nudged at you. He rubbed it over your over-sensitive clit, drawing a deep moan from you. Gliding up, he teased your entrance. Gritting your teeth and wanting more, you rubbed against his cock. He grunted.

“We are impatient,” Crowley said with a chuckle.

In one swift movement, he buried his cock inside you. You gasped, head thrown back. Still riding out the high of your orgasm, you shivered at the additional stimulation. God, he felt so good, filling you up. Crowley paused, waiting for you to adjust.

You rocked your hips, your walls tight around him, ready. Eager. He started slow, rolling his hips into you. Then faster. Faster. Flesh slapped against flesh. Animalistic sounds escaped your mouth, strangled grunts and moans. You yanked at the chains. You strained against the leash. With a snap of the leather against your back, he tugged your head back. You whimpered at the tantalizing sting the leather left.

He pounded into you and you met him with equal force. His fingers dug into your hip, pulling you back with every thrust. He plunged deep inside you, finding that certain spot and spiraling you closer and closer to the edge. You felt your threshold building, exquisite pleasure mounting ever higher.

“Crowley, I'm… I'm…” You couldn’t form the words. All that mattered was the next thrust, the slap of flesh meeting flesh.

Not breaking the frantic momentum, he released your hip and leaned over you. Crowley’s arm wrapped tightly around you, coming up to squeeze your breast. His other arm intertwined with yours, supporting his weight and tugging the leash down. You angled your pussy higher, letting him hammer farther into you. Each thrust shot thrills through your frame. You whined, arms shaking. He tightened his grip, holding you tight against him as he continued to slam into you. Pleasure roiled through you. You cried out as Crowley thrust into you hard and tipped you over the edge. You clenched down on his cock, shock waves of euphoria crashing through you.

His rhythm became erratic, his breaths, primal grunts. He came, his cock twitching and throbbing inside you, your name spilling from his lips like a desperate prayer.

Exhausted, you fell forward as far as your bindings would allow. Crowley slipped out of you. A moment later, a soft cloth cleaned you up. He removed the spreader, the collar and cuffs. Freed, you collapsed onto your side. He curled up against your back. His fingers slipped the blindfold off your head. He dragged the silk over face, down your shoulder, then your side, the cloth tickling your sensitive flesh. You reached over and snagged it from his loose grip.

“I’ll take that,” you said.

“Oh?”

You hummed an affirmative. “One of these nights, you may want to do something dangerous.”


End file.
